


Clifford the Vulture

by 0Alexias0



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Josh really likes animals, The band members are all bros, Tyler is so tired, vultures, what even is this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Alexias0/pseuds/0Alexias0
Summary: At the set of Levitate, Josh came across the vulture they used for some of the scenes. The bird tilted its head at him, and Josh mimicked the move. He smiled. “I like you.”So; Josh obtains a new best friend in the form of their album's new mascot, a vulture named Clifford.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know whether Clifford the Vulture actually exists or not, or whether they used a specific vulture for the MVs, but I saw a picture of him and I couldn't help writing this.  
> And honestly all of this is just crack.  
> (also this was written in like a week blep)

“Josh?”

“Yeah?"

“What’s that on your shoulder?”

Josh tilted his head, then looked to his side. He looked back to Tyler.

“It’s Clifford.”

Because perching on Josh's shoulder like it's where he's lived his entire live, is an entire fully grown vulture.

“Clifford? The vulture from set?”

Josh nodded.

They had just finished filming Levitate, and the staff were going around organizing things. Tyler on Josh were on the temporary tent, set up for the shooting equipments and other electronics. Josh looked somewhat (very) out of place with a giant predatory bird chilling on his shoulders.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows from where he was sitting on one of the plastic chairs. He pulled his foot off the speaker in front of him and put away his phone.

“And why is Clifford with you and not with one of his handlers?”

“He likes me.”

“He...likes you.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t tell me you want to-”

“I wanna bring him home.”

Tyler gave Josh and the vulture a look.

“We can't keep a whole vulture, Josh.”

“But Tyler :( “

The vulture, Clifford, stirred for the first time. His sharp eyes opened and looked around the room, giant beak swishing around. Those eyes landed on Tyler. He squawks once before burying his head on Josh's hair. Josh smiled.

Tyler blinked, then said, “I'm not gonna ask how you were able to say the sad emoticon out loud, but still; we can't keep him.”

“Why not?”

“Well for one, neither of us has a big enough cage nor a big enough space for a big enough cage.”

Josh tilted his head to the side. “But I don’t want Clifford to stay in a cage. He can live in my backyard.”

“Okay but you already have Jim at home.” Tyler’s not going to lie; he’s really grown into the golden retriever puppy ever since Josh adopted him.

“So that means Jim can have a new friend.”

He’s still not convinced. “And what about his food?”

“It’s not like the don’t sell meat at grocery stores, Tyler.”

Tyler shook his head, gathering his thoughts. “Okay, let’s say we can keep him, what do you know about vulture keeping?”

“Well,” Josh said, “the griffon vulture, otherwise known as Gyps Fluvus, is a carrion-eater found on all types of terrain, preferably mountainous, from southern Europe and North Africa to central Asia. It is a large Old World vulture in the bird of prey family Accipitridae. It lives in large breeding colonies in cliffs and each pair produces one single chick per season. Exclusively a scavenger, it specializes in eating large ungulates, both wild and domestic, with the provision of this diet closely connected to human beings in our country. Changes in the use of land for agriculture and livestock, the use of poisons and hunting reduced their numbers greatly in the last century but nowadays their populations have recovered strongly in most areas.”

Tyler stared. Josh and Clifford stared back. Tyler scoffed. “I hate in when you suddenly turn into an encyclopedia book.”

“I had my research.”

“you really thought this through, didn't you?”

Josh scratched at his scruff. “Well, yeah, except his birthday. I don't know when Clifford’s birthday is. But I suppose we can celebrate it at New Years or something. We’ll set up a little carcass shaped cake for him or something.”

Tyler’s mouth gaped. He shut it and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Josh, please, we can’t bring home Clifford.”

Josh frowned. “Okay,” he relented with a sighed.

Sadly, he stared at Clifford. The giant bird slowly moved from his shoulders to his lifted arm (thankfully he was wearing a thick jacket, or else the claws would've already pricked through his flesh). Clifford looked up to Josh with two large sad eyes.

Josh sighed again, long and dramatic.

“I'm sorry, Clifford, but I can’t take you home. We’ll have to separate our paths.”

Tyler raised a brow.

The drummer faced the entrance of the tent to outstretch his arm. The open sky shone sunlight right through them. Josh's jacket flew around him, Clifford's feathers ruffled up by the wind.

(Tyler squinted at the sunlight - wasn't it drizzling just a minute ago?)

“Be free, my friend,” Josh states, eyes glassy but with a soft smile. The sunlight brought out the hazel in his eyes. “Find your own life and be happy,” he said in such elegance and emotion that vaguely reminded Tyler of a sad anime moment.

Clifford moved from his outstretched hand to his cheek, where the bird rubbed himself to the side of Josh's face. Josh giggled and gently pushed away the vulture.

“I know, Clifford. We'll meet again. Unless...”

Suddenly the two turned back to Tyler. There were tears in Josh's eyes. And Clifford's too, somehow. Both Josh and Clifford's staring at him with the most powerful puppy eyes Tyler has ever seem (vulture eyes? Puppy-vulture eyes?).

The words escaped before Tyler could think.

“Alright, fine!”

It was like whatever sad piano music that was being played stopped with a record scratch. Mathematically, Josh and Clifford's faces changed a total 180 degrees in the span of 0.41 seconds and Tyler's face raises an approximate 30 celsius.

What the heckity-heck.

“Fine, okay!” Tyler sucked in a breath and dragged a hand across his head (whether he has hair or is bald here is up to you).

"You can keep Clifford.”

It was like the refrain to Victorious played and Josh fist pumped the air. Clifford jumped around on his arm, squawking triumphantly and making vulture feathers fly around.

“But!” Tyler raises a finger like a sword. Josh and Clifford stopped. “Only on weekends.”

Josh's lips pressed to a pout. But he only crossed his arms, making Clifford flap away and land on his shoulders again.

“Fine.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and started out the tent. “I'll talk to the staff.”

They can probably arrange something with the handlers. To his knowledge, Clifford is kept not far away from their shooting area, and the shooting area isn't far from where he and Josh lives. He just couldn't handle those round puppy eyes. That and Josh seemed to have made a sincere bond with the bird.

Josh, with a wide grin, bounced out the tent behind him. With Clifford still loyally on Josh's shoulder, he bopped up and down along with him.

Leave it to Josh Dun to befriend a darn vulture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (well I had fun researching vultures for this)  
> okay uh the story was supposed to end here but I can’t help myself so I wrote some extras for the second chapter there ya go fren


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this anyways? It was supposed to be a crack one shot but then turned into a full story?? It's all over the place lmao sorry. It was fun to write though, so there's that.

 

Apparently the handlers let Josh take care of Clifford during _weekdays_.

Which is sort of what Tyler originally intended, except with an extra three days. Josh gets to spent time with Clifford for five days a week. Of course. Why not.

“I can't believe they let me have Clifford during weekdays,” said Josh, with a smile in his voice when he opened the door to his house. Clifford made a small squawk from his shoulder.

“Still a bit skeptic about this, Josh,” said Tyler.

Jim the golden retriever zoomed down the stairs to greet them both as soon as the door swung, barking and tail wagging.

The reaction was spontaneous.

“Woah!” Josh yelled when Clifford cried out. Jim barked louder. Both the boys’ hair were blown all over the place when the vulture flapped his massive wings. He jumped off Josh’s shoulder and flew of towards the living room. Jim followed suit. There was a _smack_ sound and then a bark followed by a sharp hissy squawk.

Then silence.

Tyler and Josh exchanged a look.

“Uh oh.”

They both ran to the living room, preparing to see whatever had happened-

-And then they saw the two animals on Josh and Tyler’s shared couch, with Jim on top of Clifford, his tail wagging, licking the daylights of Clifford. The bird, on the other hand, amusingly looked promptly unamused, probably annoyed at how his feathers are all getting messy due to excessive dog saliva. It was certainly a sight to behold.

Josh giggled. “Still have doubts, Tyler?”

Tyler huffed, but nonetheless internally smiled at the cute scene before them.

 

 

After two of Josh’s animals calmed down, they were settled down on the worn but comfy couch, with Clifford nestled in between them and Jim curled up on Tyler’s lap. They were watching Animal Planet because it's Jim’s favorite channel, Tyler.

“I'm actually glad, y’know,” Josh said in the middle of it. Jim has fallen asleep on Tyler’s lap, snoring soundly. “They were just about to sell off Clifford to a nearby zoo. They looked so relieved to see someone willing of taking care of a vulture without any payment.” He boop-ed Clifford on the beak. “You and I are gonna have so much fun.”

“Hooray,” Tyler cheered in a casual tone. But he couldn't help his lips twitching upwards at the sight of Josh with his newfound friend. It felt great seeing him smile a lot more like that. And, despite Tyler frequently coming over, Josh only had Jim in his house. And Jim is great company, don’t get him wrong – Tyler had been so proud of Josh when he got the emotional support puppy – but someone like Josh always deserves an extra friend. Even if it’s in the shape of a massive predatory bird.

They watched programs of wild animal documentaries until it was late at night.

 

 

Days later, _Hey tyler its tacobell tuesday_ , said Josh's text.

 _Ok let me get ready first_ , Tyler texted back.

 _Too late_.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at this. An exact second later Josh kicked down the door (a metaphor for opening the door very very enthusiastically) and yelled out “TYLER!”.

“Okay! Okay! I'm coming!” Tyler scrambled away from the comfort of his bed and ran to the living room where Josh was.

Only to stop in his tracks.

“Josh, is Clifford supposed to be there with you?”

The drummer smiled as bright as the sun and nodded. Clifford, from his shoulder, squawked in greetings. “Yep.”

“And you're taking him to Tacobell with you.”

Another nod. “Well, I tried to pry him off and leave him at home. But he insisted on going with me. I think it's because I gave him that hot dog last week, and now he has an unquenchable hunger for fast food.”

Another squawk from Clifford, laced with smug.

“Huh,” implied Tyler. He shrugged. “Well suit yourself. Let's go.”

 

 

Every single person stared as they made their way down the street. Then again, you don't see a man with a griffon vulture just hanging out on his shoulder.

Tyler looked to Josh, only to find his friend with the most relaxed face possible. Hands on his jacket pocket and a small bounce to his steps, like nothing in the world can stop him.

Clifford, on his shoulder, perched high and proud.

The cashier gaped for an entire thirty seconds before managing to take Tyler's order of a taco, a hamburger with fries, and an extra side dish of stake. Some guy behind them dropped his Sprite can because he was staring for so long.

Tyler starts to ponder just how weird his life with Josh is.

 

 

“Hey Tyler watch this.”

The singer looked up from his taco to Josh from across the table. Clifford sat beside him on the table, currently munching on some steak.

Josh whistled, and Clifford's head snapped up to attention. “Clifford can you please get me the mustard over there?”

Clifford made a small sound (squawked? chirped?) and shifted over towards the bottle of mustard at the table. He pushed it towards Josh, who picked it up gratefully.

“Thanks, Clifford.”

“Squawk.”

Tyler cracked an amused smile. “How'd you teach him that?”

“I didn't. I just asked him to.”

“And he does it?”

“If you ask him nicely.”

“Are you telling me Clifford understands human speech or something?” Tyler asked curiously.

Josh shrugged. “Probably.”

Tyler took another bite of his taco. “Cool. Freaky, but _cool_.”

Okay; his life with Josh is _very_ weird.

 

 

Their next concert was...interesting?

Obviously Clifford had wanted to tag along. Clifford wants to tag along _anywhere_ Josh goes, in fact. Despite having the perfect open air-ness of Josh's backyard, the vulture still prefers traveling all over the place.

Including concerts. _Especially_ concerts.

“Is Clifford...okay?” Tyler asked, a little concerned.

Said vulture had his feathers all raised up like a threatened hedgehog. He kept shifting from one clawed feet to another on Josh's shoulders.

(Tyler's pretty sure he has shoulder pads under there. Either that or Josh just has really really strong shoulders.)

“Nah, he's just excited,” answered the drummer. “It's his first concert.”

“You want to bring him on stage?”  
“Yep.”

“Well then.” Tyler placed his hands on his hips. They're starting to raise their voice now, the cheering from the clique already trespassing backstage. “This should be interesting.”

 

 

And it was.

Josh was right; somehow, Clifford the Vulture looked heckin’ excited when Josh entered the stage with him. The screams of the crowd grew ever louder when he walked up to his drums. And weirdly enough, Clifford didn't seem anywhere near frightened.

He took a perch to the speaker nearest Josh, flapping those powerful wings a few times before settling down.

“Interesting,” mused Tyler before he walked up stage to the hanging mike, straight to rapping the words of HeavyDirtySoul, beginning the show.

 

 

He nearly tripped over his words laughing when he saw Clifford figuratively head-banging to Ode to Sleep perfectly to Josh's drums.

Tyler recollected himself and continued the rap.

 

 

When they started playing Jumpsuit, the crowd roared with the hype of a new album. Suddenly Clifford squawked loudly, the sound echoing through the venue above the cheers.

With one flap, two, he took off.

And flew around the entire stadium.

Tyler felt a sort of triumphant, watching the bird soar across the awed crowd. His echoing squawks resonating in the entire stadium, perfectly fitting with the bridge of Jumpsuit.

This _is_ Clifford’s album, after all.

As Tyler screamed one last “cover me!”, Clifford landed back to the speaker, but not before letting out one last squawk. The crowd went absolutely wild. Tyler couldn't help the large smile on his face. He looked to Josh's direction, and saw his friend's smile just as wide as his.

“Sick,” he heard Josh said, both from his earpiece and from the movement of his mouth.

“Sick,” Tyler said back.

 

 

Tyler thought about how during and after the whole concert, no one really seemed to mind the vulture hanging out on he speaker over there. But then again, Tyler illegally climbs the stage supports just for the sake of Car Radio on a daily basis. So honestly this isn’t the weirdest thing to happen when it comes to this band.

 

 

 _Twenty Øne Piløts’ newest feathery member amazes the crowd at their latest concert_ , said the title of the tabloid.

Tyler sniffled in a giggle before rolling his eyes. He heard Josh yell out “Ty, the fun part's starting!” with voice muffled by popcorn.

A conforming squawk followed, also muffled by popcorn.

“Coming!” Tyler pocketed his phone and ran to the living room to continue their Star Wars marathon.

 

 

“By the way, I think the Clique has accepted Clifford as a third member of the band,” commented Tyler, shoving another handful of popcorn on his mouth.

“I am your father,” said Darth Vader on the screen.

“Well, is he?” Josh asked, before chugging down a bottle of coke.

“I'd say yeah, but then we'd have to deal with twice as much ‘you’re out of the band’ jokes.”

Josh nearly chokes laughing.

 

 

Tyler furrowed his brows at the band’s official twitter on his phone.

“ _Clifford’s my new fren. Sorry Tyler you’re out of the band_.” Accompanied with a selfie of Josh and Clifford, Josh smiling smugly and Clifford staring intensely at the camera.

Over 40.0k likes already.

He can _hear_ Josh snickering in his head.

“I’ll kick _you_ out of the band,” Tyler mumbled.

 

 

Patrick blinked at the vulture. Joe gaped at the vulture. Andy raised a brow at the vulture. Pete only grinned.

"Nice bird you got there, Josh,” he said.

“Thanks.”

Patrick was the first to shake his head out of his trance. He stared at the vulture. And once determining that it is, in fact, real, he said; “Josh, why is there a vulture on your shoulder?”

“His name is Clifford. He's my new best friend,” said Josh.

Tyler scoffed at the part of ‘new best friend’. “After we filmed Levitate, Josh bonded with the vulture we used for the scenes. He gets to keep him during weekdays now.”

“Dude,” said Joe. “That's awesome.”

“You're gonna bring Clifford on stage?” Andy asked.

“He follows me everywhere,” Josh said the same time Tyler said, “He follows him everywhere.”

“Huh,” Joe hummed. “You two got really freaky synchronization some times.”

Josh shrugged the same time Tyler shrugged.

Pete spoke up. “Can I have him on my shoulder? I want him on my shoulder. Please.” He was still grinning.

“Sure.” Josh put his hand to Pete's shoulder. He glanced at Clifford before cocking his head towards Pete, who was now basically vibrating of excitement. Clifford made his way from Josh to Pete, and Pete was already smiling ear to ear when the vulture perched on him.

“You gave Pete a vulture,” Patrick stated blankly. He eyed Pete and his new vulture friend like a time bomb about to explode. “That’s a terrible decision because your vulture’s either going to come back with purple feathers or not come back at all. That, or Pete’s going to get _ideas_.” Patrick glared. “And honestly I don’t know which is worse.”

“Aw, have more faith in me, ‘Trick,” Pete drawled, still distracted by how Clifford’s gently pecking at his outstretched fingers. “Clifford’s in good hands.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, mumbling something about Pete Wentz and ideas and how bad they go together.

Tyler just remained silent while Josh snickered.

Joe, being the chill dude he is, just shrugged and said; “On with the show, then.”

 

 

Of course everyone got really heckin' excited when they announced they were having a concert together. Twenty Øne Piløts and Fall Out Boy, what emo doesn't love that? Except this time there's going to be an actual vulture flying around the stage. Which is just a little bit weirder when it comes to Fall Out Boy concerts.

They made it all the way to the end of the show, where all six them were onstage.

“Hey shout out to our good friend Clifford here!” Pete yelled to the mic, drawing out cheers from the fans and a squawk from Clifford. “For making me and the guys look badass by flying around the arena.”

“I look so cool like this,” Joe commented with how Clifford was perched on his leather jacket.

“I thought you haven’t looked cool since 2013,” Patrick teased.

“Wow, rude.”

Clifford squawked again. “He said thanks,” Josh said to the mic. The crowed laughed and screamed. The atmosphere was full of life an energy, something that Tyler will never get used to in concerts like these.

After the show ended, the guys all made it backstage. Patrick stared at Josh a few feet away. The drummer, still fresh from performance with his shirtless-ness and red eyeshadow, was currently tying his shoes.

Clifford came flying next to Josh, a pair of drum sticks on his beak. Josh gave the bird a casual “thanks, Clifford,” and took the offering.

“How the heck is that bird so smart?” Patrick muttered.

“I honestly don't know,” said Tyler, suddenly next to him. Patrick internally jumped.

“I'm actually halfway sure Clifford's some kind of alien, or like a genetically engineered super smart vulture,” he continued.

Patrick opened his mouth to ask something along the lines of “where did you come from?” but instead decided to just ask, “so what do you think about Clifford being with Josh?”

Tyler shrugged with one shoulder. “To be honest? I think it's a good thing. Josh has a new friend now, plus he looks much more confident lately with Clifford around his shoulders.”

Patrick nodded wordlessly, and that was that.

 

 

(Afterwards, Pete turned to Patrick and opened his mouth-

-Only to have Patrick glare daggers at him and said; “We are not having real actual llamas for our MANIA promotions.”)

 

 

“Clifford’s getting famous,” Josh said off-handedly. He dribbled the basketball in his hands a few more times before managing to break through Tyler’s guard. He sprinted and scored the ball through the ring.

Tyler panted. They were both sweating. Josh is getting good as basketball.

“Well it was inevitable,” he wheezed.

Jim and Clifford watched the two play on Tyler’s driveway from where they were sitting on the porch.

“He’s so much more talented than you, Tyler,” Josh joked.

“Very funny. Next thing we know he’s gonna be trending on twitter.” Tyler jerked the ball away from Josh. He spun around his bandmate and threw towards the ring.

A loud squawk. Clifford flew up all of a sudden. He grabbed the basketball in mid air, circled once, and dropped the ball on the ring.

One point for Clifford.

“Now that’s just a jerk move, Clifford,” Tyler said while Josh laughed.

 

 

#CliffordtheVulture trended on Twitter.

“ _Of course_ ,” said Tyler.

 

 

Brendon's eyes sparkled. Literally. How is he doing that?

“Holy fucking shit.”

Tyler winced. “Language.”

“A _vulture_!!”

Josh grinned.

Because leave it up to one Brendon Urie to stroll in your house unannounced just to take your stash of red bull from the fridge. Except he encountered Josh, who was also at Tyler's and mooching off on his Netflix account, with a fucking diddly-darn vulture on the couch with him.

“Clifford, Brendon. Brendon, Clifford,” Josh supplied.

Brendon zoomed from in front of the refrigerator to the couch, passing Tyler who was holding a pan of frizzling omelette and spatula, immediately to Clifford.

“This is the best day of my life,” he said when Clifford let Brendon's hand touch the top of his head. “He's so cuteee!”

Tyler sighed. He put down the spatula and dropped the omelet to a nearby plate on the table, ready to be served with a side dish of nachos. He took off his apron and was tempted to throw it at Brendon’s face, but decided not to and instead placed it neatly the chair.

Meanwhile, Brendon looked like he was in pure tranquility and joy. At first, he hovered his hand above Clifford, and only proceeded to pet when the bird met his hand first. The hand soon moved down the head and to the wings, petting them with such gentleness and fixing little ruffled feathers.

This made Tyler watch with interest. He never saw Brendon so careful with something, nor did he think Brendon can be so gentle. It was something new.

“This is awesome,” Brendon breathed. It reminded Tyler of Pete, except Brendon's excitement is a lot more chaotic and loud.

“Why are you here, anyways?” Tyler asked, somewhat demanding.

Brendon turned to him, though his hands were still petting Clifford. “What do you mean? I already told you I was coming over.”

“Through what?”

“Messenger!”

“I don’t really use Messenger.”

“Then how the hell should I contact you?”

“Through BBM.”

Brendon’s face scrunched up like someone who just touched a piece of moldy food while doing the dishes. “Dude, you are _old_.”

“Hey!”

“No one uses BBM anymore, Tyler.”

“Some people still do!” Tyler huffed.

Brendon groaned dramatically. “ _Don’t_ tell me you also didn’t know we’re having a concert with FOB next week.”

Tyler blinked. “We do?”

“Yeah, it’s shared on the group chat!”

This time it was Josh who spoke up. “We have a group chat?”

Brendon dumps his face on the pillow next to Clifford. The bird pecks at Brendon’s snapback.

“You two are hopeless,” he complained, muffled by the pillow.

 

 

So it all sort of ended up with the three (four if you count Clifford, _five_ if you also count Jim) of them huddled on Tyler’s sofa watching whatever Netflix has presented as its offering. Which ends up with Brendon choosing an original series about drag queens called _RuPaul’s Drag Race_. And that _somehow_ ends up with Brendon ultimately teaching Tyler and Josh about Memes 101.

The worst part is that, the entire time, Clifford was on Brendon’s shoulders – and Tyler swears on Gerard Way’s intense eyeliner that the bird nods along Brendon’s speech like he understands everything. That little traitor.

Brendon shook his head disappointedly. “Seriously, guys? Even Clifford and Jim are more educated in memery than you guys, smh. You’ve failed me.”

Clifford and Jim both squawked and barked (respectively), conforming Brendon’s statement.

“You guys are traitors,” Tyler grumbled to the two animals.

What can anyone say? It’s always interesting when Brendon’s around.

 

 

So yes. A week later, Tweny Øne Piløts, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! at the Disco had another concert together. Fans freaked out with excitement. But what they didn't know was how much more chaotic it was backstage before the show started.

“I wanna go outside with Clifford!!”

“But we want him to come out with us during Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea!”

“That can be _later_! My act comes first, y’know!”

“Yeah, but I want Clifford to fly in during the first refrain!”

Josh, Tyler, Joe, Andy, Patrick, and Clifford watched Brendon. Then Pete. Then Brendon. Then Pete again.

Finally Andy spoke up. “Look, since both of you want Clifford to come with you, how about you ask Josh about it. It's his bird, after all.”

Brendon and Pete, upon Andy's words, turned to Josh with pleading eyes and pouty lips. Josh gulped.

“Well- uh- How about you both go outside at the same time?”

They seemed to ponder this. “We’ll start out with 20 Dollar Nosebleed, then,” Patrick added helpfully.

“Good enough,” Brendon shrugged before running off to get his gold mic.

When everyone else went to position, Patrick subtly bent down to Clifford.

“Psst, perch on my piano, okay?”

Tyler was the only one who heard. He tried really hard not to laugh.

The concert was, well, amazing, if you ask Tyler. It’s a rare occasion; all three of them performing continuously on one stage. (Cough cough, if only there was one more band to complete the quartet here cough cough.) The crowd was wild and lively, with the music pumping through the speakers and the stage lights sweeping across every available surface. Tyler’s pretty sure someone got hit in the face with a guitar. It might be him, but he was too pumped on adrenaline to remember.

The thrill of the concert still vibrated through them even after show.

“Guys let’s celebrate!” wailed a shirtless Brendon. There’s already five cans of beer in the trash can. Tyler internally face palmed. If this goes on, he’s going to have to drive home a bunch of drunk musical dudes. _Again_.

“I know a nearby bar,” Joe suggested, making things worse. Dammit Joe.  
“Tyler and I don’t drink, though,” said Josh. See? Thank you, Josh.

Brendon threw his arms around the drummer. “C’mon you two angel boys, live a little!”

Tyler sighed, although good-naturedly They’re still his friends, after all. “Alright fine. Someone needs to drive you guys home, anyways.”

Brendon cheered. Pete and Joe high fived while Patrick and Andy’s face both clearly spoke the words ‘here we go again’.

“What about Clifford?” Josh asked.

The others quickly fell silent.

“ _Or_ , I guess, we can just go to the park instead,” Pete shrugged. “I don’t think they allow vultures in bars.”

“Aw.” Brendon frowned, but it turned into a smile in an instant when Clifford landed on his shoulders. “Well, actually I have some tricks that I wanna see Clifford do.”

“Hey, no, I wanna have a photoshoot with Clifford, first!” Patrick admitted.

“No! He’s mine!” With that, Brendon sprinted out the green room. With Clifford.

“Hey!” Patrick ran out as well. Joe and Pete followed suit. Andy jogged behind, yelling something about ‘this is why I’m the mom friend, guys’. They leaves Tyler and Josh.

Josh pouted. “Looks like Clifford is everyone's favorite now.”

Tyler looked away from their friends and to Josh. He cracked out a smile and threw his arm over his friend’s shoulders.

“At least you’ll always be _my_ favorite.”

Josh laughed. “Thanks Tyler.”

Tyler gave an encouraging smile. “C’mon, our friends are waiting.”

And the two of them ran to catch up.

 

 

Some time later…

“Josh? Why is there a horse here?”

“Oh hey, Tyler. So remember in the Jumpsuit video we had this white horse, right? Well I asked around and turns out-”

A sigh. “Here we go again.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants I guess I can make a story where Josh accidentally starts harboring animals.  
> But btw yeah the Lake Effect Kid, High Hopes, and My Blood MVs were all uploaded in the range of like the last three days this is too much content for me to handle at once help


End file.
